Kaijuland
Kaijuland (Formerly Japan) is the nation of the Kaiju. It is lead by Godzilla and an ally of Derp Cat Legion. History Following the collapse of Japan, the Kaiju, who had menaced the nation for decades, decided the island was now theres for the taking. Leading the initial migrants, Godzilla established the island of Japan as the nation of Kaijuland, vowing to bring peace to the Kaiju community, and establishing his old home of Monster Island as their capital. As the years went on, more and more Kaiju moved to the island and established a society there. The Kaiju were at peace, with few fights breaking out besides friendly contests. With Godzilla to lead the nation, and King Kong at his side, he brought peace to the previously warring Kaiju. Kaijuland would become a member of the United Memes, helping to further their relations with memekind. Kaijuland also formed alliances with the likes of Derp Cat Legion, and to this day remains a peaceful nation of varied and different creatures all living their lives without fear of attack by the beings they shared a planet with, even allowing Kaiju fans to live alongside the gigantic creatures they watched. Even still, many Kaiju remained battle ready, challenging each other to contents of strength and almost every member of the country joining it's military. The citizens of Kaijuland are fiercely loyal to their leaders and their fellows, and will fight to the very end, as they have showed in numerous battles. Residents All residents Military Being a nation of primarily Kaiju, almost every Kaijuland resident is a member of its military. The Kaijuland military has no weapons to speak of, only the Kaiju themselves to fight in the nation's defense. And fight they do, as the Kaiju inhabiting the nation are all powerful in their own right. Very few world armies can match Kaijuland without resorting to nuclear or Cringe weaponry. Even the younger residents, like Godzilla's son Minilla, are trained to fight and drafted into the Kaijuland military. As most nations are not foolish enough to challenge Kaijuland, the soldiers can usually go about their daily lives. However, when Godzilla's roar to battle comes...they will listen. Economy Kaijuland is the world's leading producer of Kaiju memes, and this revenue is mostly used for simple trade of necessities, as the Kaiju are a simple people. Religion and Culture Kaijuland residents are practitioners of Kaijuism, and worship the Kaiju Gods. Their culture is somehow both violet and peaceful. The Kaiju can coexist, but friendly challenges to battle come and go, with many Kaiju besting others in battle, increasing their social status. While most would consider this way of live to be primitive, even neanderthal-esc, for the Kaiu this is simply their way of life. Beings born from conflict, as many are nuclear mutations or leftovers from a forgotten age, it is only natural that such tendencies remain with them. When not looking for a challenge however, most Kaiju living in Kaijuland are peaceful and some are even kind individuals. The Kaiju fans living there are much the same as the ones in the real world, but now living alongside the goliaths they studied and fanboyed over. As fandoms go, the Kaiju one isn't too bad....for the most part. Trivia * Kaijuland was originally conceived as only a nation of Kaiju, but Kaiju fans were added as well later on. * Due to most of the world's Kaiju being residents here, Kaijuland is one of the most powerful nations in the Derp Cat universe. Category:Countries Category:United Memes member countries Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Ultra Series Category:Fandoms